knjizevnostfandomcom_bs-20200214-history
Magareće godine (XVIII glava)
Magareće godine Čim je naša grupa krenula prema učionici, Ranko Mandić odšunjao se kroz hodnik prema Škandalovoj sobici, a Branko je iskočio kroz prozor i spustio se na ulicu, pored Une. Tu je počeo da šetka ispred širokog stepeništa internata, pazeći da se ne pojavi ozloglašeni prefekt. – Poznaću ga već izdaleka – mislio je dječak. – Mršav je, poguren i uvijek s kišobranom u rukama, stara učiteljska navika. Zna se, prefekt ide lagano, gestikulira jednom rukom i s nekim se glasno prepire, govori, u stvari, sam sa sobom. Ide tako tri-četiri koraka, zastane, pipka bubuljičavo lice, mršti se i pita: – Šta kažeš: nisam sposoban da upravljam domom? To se on, u mašti, vječito prepire s popom Bogunovićem, jer se boji da mu taj ne preotme upravu internata, a tu bi prefekt izgubio lijepu paru. – Dok on tako stigne do stepeništa pričajući s duhovima, ja ću već upasti u konkvikt i upozoriti bratiju – domišljao se Branko, a kad bi ulicom spazio kakvog drugog prolaznika koji nije ličio na prefekta, sklanjao se za jednu vrbu pored Une dok ovaj ne prođe mimo internata. Tako je, ni u snu se tome ne nadajući, propustio da mu se Jovo Skandal, naš poslužitelj, primakne na samih desetak koraka, pa ga je prepoznao tek onda kad je već bilo kasno da potrči i obavijesti društvo u učionici. Ko bi se nadao Skandalu u to doba! A Jovo se te zlosrećne večeri malo duže zadržao u kafani sa nekim svojim stricem koji se vratio iz Amerike, povukao je neku čašicu više i sad se uputio na spavanje, sporo trupkajući uza same zidove kuća i gun-đajući: – On je tu negdje zasigurno. Skandal će biti ako ga i noćas ne nađem. Već godinama Jovo je živio u potajnoj nadi da će jednom, uza sami zid neke kuće, naći novčanik sa četrnaest hiljadarki i s tri stotinarke i osamnaest dinara sitniša. Unutra će biti još i neki stari goveđi pasoš, tak-sena marka i plava mastiljava olovka s prsta dužine. – Skandal, kako ću se napiti s društvom! – sladio se on već unaprijed. – Tri stoje će otići na vino, a onih osamnaest biće dosta kelneru za bakšiš. Nadao se tako i po navici tražio čim bi kud krenuo, pa je jednom našao plavu olovčicu, sličnu onoj iz njegove mašte i sav je blaženo zasijao. – Evo, olovka je već nađena, a sad je na redu ostalo, čitav novčanik. Samo strpljenja, Jovo, i sve će biti u redu. I večeras je vrijedni poslužitelj uz put zagledao neće li gdjegod uza zid smotriti svoj toliko traženi novčanik i tako se iznenada stvorio pred preneraženim Brankom Mandićem. – Šta da radim? – munjevito je mozgao dječak. – Sakrijem li se za vrbu, on će proći i otkriti društvo na samom poslu, u učionici, a iziđem li preda nj, šta ću mu kazati? Uto, na Brankovu sreću, iza gomile oblačja isplovi jasan mjesec i bljesnu živim srebrom po čistom ogledalu Une. Istog trena i u dječakovoj glavi sinu britka i smjela odluka: – Evo je, to ću uraditi! Odlučno, bez trenutka kolebanja, on ispade iza vrbe, ispruži ruke ispred sebe i zatvorenih očiju krenu prema Jovi. Iznenađen i uplašen, Skandal brzo zaboravi svoj novčanik i uplašeno povika: – Hej, ko je to?! Šta to radiš?! Taj uzvik čuli smo i mi u učionici i brže-bolje se zaključali, nadajući se bogzna kakvom stradaniju. Kao da i ne čuje poslužiteljevu viku, Branko je i dalje koračao pravo na Jovu. Videći da je pred njim ipak samo neki dječak i da se zato nema čega bojati, Skandal mu i sam krenu u susret i tek tada prepoznade đaka. – Skandal! Pa ovo je jedan od Mandića! Uzeo je dječaka za ispružene ruke i malo ga stresao. – Mandiću, ej, šta je to s tobom? – A-a-a! – nejasno gaknu Branko. Sad ga Skandal primi za ramena i ozbiljno ga prodrma: – Mandiću, probudi se, čuješ li! Tek tada se učenik trže, otvori oči i prisebno se zagleda lijevo-desno oko sebe pa onda u Jovu. – Momče, šta je to s tobom? Branko tek tada otvori usta i šapatom, sneno upita: – Gdje sam ja ovo? – Pa na ulici, brate, vidiš li – objasni mu Skandal. – Šta je to s tobom? Dječak poćuta kao da se nečeg prisjeća i tiho odgovori: – Ja sam mjesečar. – A, to li je! – uzviknu Jovo. – Evo, sad prvi put vidim pravog mjesečara. – Čim je napolju mjesečina, ja uvijek ovako – reče Branko. – Pa kako si izišao napolje, brate moj mili? – sažaljivo upita Skandal. – Šta ja znam. Oni koji su me gledali pričaju da ja uvijek iziđem na krov, pa najprije šetam samom ivicom, a onda... – Gospode bože, strahote! – prepade se Jovo i zažmiri od uzbuđenja. – Tako je nama, u Kuli, jednom pobjegao razbojnik Stojan Krivovrat i popeo se na krov, pa su ga vatrogasci morali gore juriti. Namamili ga najzad na cigarete i on se pokorno kao jagnje vratio natrag u ćeliju. Istina, već sljedeće noći izvalio je rešetke i porobio prvu trafiku. – Eto ti vidi! – uzviknu Branko, koji je volio priče o razbojnicima. – Jeste, brate, tada sam prvi put vidio čovjeka na krovu, ali drugo je ipak razbojnik, a drugo đak. – Pa jeste – skromno priznade Branko misleći na svoje drugove u učionici. – Sjutra će Smrdonja sigurno povikati: razbojništvo, provala, pravi Karanovići! Jovo uze Branka za mišicu i blago ga pozva: – Hajdemo, brate, na spavanje. Prefekt večeras ode na put, pa se i ja usudio da iziđem u varoš! Otključao je glavna vrata, uveo malog "mjesečara" u konvikt i poveo ga uza stepenice. – Sad ću ja tebe lijepo smjestiti u krevet, pa ćeš ti lijepo zaspati kao golub. – Hvala ti, Jovo, sam ću ja leći – požuri Branko bojeći se da Skandal ne otkrije prazne krevete njegovih drugova. – Pa kako hoćeš – složi se poslužitelj i krenu naniže, prema svojoj sobici, uz put zijevajući: – Aj-haj, pomozi dragi bože, baš me uhvatilo ovo vino. Ranko Mandić, Brankov brat, čečao je u hodniku pred Jovinom sobom, ni u snu se ne nadajući da Skandala nema unutra, a kad iza ćoška začu spore korake, on potrča da umakne u umivaonicu i kod samih vrata sudari se s Jovom i od iznenađenja samo gaknu: – A-a-a, ti si! Pripiti Skandal zinu od pusta čuda. – Šta, i ti mjesečar?! – Da, da, to! – zbunjeno smrsi Ranko. – Pa jeste – progunđa Jovo. – Braća blizanci u svemu liče jedan drugome. Tražeći ključ sobička, Skandal je dobrodušno brundao: – Hajde, brate, spavaj, pa čim je mjesečina, a ti ćebe na glavu da se spaseš šetnji po krovu. To ti je rabota za mačka, a đak je nešto drugo. Ranko klisnu niz hodnik još uvijek ne vjerujući da se sve tako lijepo završilo. U dnu stepenica sudari se s bratom i ustuknu od čuda. - Otkuda sad i ti? – Ćuti, sjutra ću ti pričati. Hajdemo sad u učionicu kod naših. Braća su poduže kucala na vrata i tiho zvala dok ne poznadosmo glas i usudismo se da otvorimo. Još s vrata Branko nam saopšti ohrabrujuću vijest. – Prefekt je na putu, Jovo mi reče. Sad navali na crnu knjigu! Dulu Hajduka nije trebalo dugo moliti. Začangrljao je užurbano oko Smrdonjina stola, promijenio dva-tri ključa i otvorio ladicu. Kad je sasvim izvuče napolje, mi svi sunusmo rukama u nju. – Tu li je crna knjiga! Ovamo prokletnicu! Osjetismo je pod prstima, tvrdu, krutu i hladnu, pravu pravcatu bezdušnicu koja đacima neumorno pije krv. – Tu li si, mučiteljice moja! – zareža De-De-Ha. – Sjećaš li se samo koliko si mi doručaka pojela? Ne pamtiš, a! – Deri je, šta čekaš! – viknu Krsto Buva. – Stanite! – prekide ih Ranko Mandić. – Svi ćemo je istovremeno pograbiti, ko za korice, ko za listove, i odjednom, složno, povući. Tako ćemo zajednički kumovati njezinoj pogibiji. – Vrlo dobro! – dočeka drugi Mandić. – Tako ćemo svi biti krivi za taj posao, pa se među nama neće moći naći izdajnik. – Dajte je ovamo, a ja ću komandovati – reče Baja. – Kad kažem "tri", svi junački povucite. Dobro se pogurasmo dok svaki ne dohvati čvrsto po jedan kraj otvorene knjige. Baja svečano poče da broji: – Jedan... dva... Napetost je rasla svakim sekundom, šake se stiskale, zatezao se svaki mišić. –Tri! – grmnu Baja i odmah ga sustiže suv prasak hartije koja se cijepa. Svak je lavovski stezao iskinute listove, samo su se još Hamid Rus i De-De-Ha natezali oko tvrdih korica. Vukao je svaki na svoju stranu, ali korice nisu popuštale. Najzad gnjevni Dule snažno trže, iščupa korice iz Hamidovih ruku i tresnu na leda. – Auh, boga ti! – prepade se Hamid i priskoči mu da ga podigne. – Ubi li se, brate slatki? De-De-Ha popipa glavu i mirno odgovori: – Ništa, ništa, samo sam dobio jedan dodatak. – Kakav dodatak? – začudismo se mi. – Pa tako... dosad nisam imao kvrge na glavi, a sad je imam. Evo, popipajte. Branko Mandić opipa čvorugu na Dabićevoj glavi i reče: – Ovo je posljednja pakost pokojne crne knjige, – Kamo sreće da jeste! – uzdahnu Dule. – Čim se čuje da je nje nestalo, meni ne gine sedam dana bez doručka. Znam ja svog sveca. Nagurasmo ostatke knjige u peć, a onda Ranko Mandić hitro odbroja: – En-du-di, pa-liš knjigu ti! Izbor pade na Dulu Dabića Hajduka. – Braćo, ovo mi je najsrećniji čas u životu! – uzviknu Dule i prekrsti se. – Pomozi mi, trilični i prilični bože! Kresnu šibicu i lak plamičak nemarno obliznu prve zgužvane listove crne knjige, a onda brzo živnu, veselije se prope uz hartiju, obuhvati čitavu gomilu i zadahtano poče da pupuće. – Zbogom Smrdonjina ljepotice! – reče Baja. Svečani i ćutljivi, posmatrali smo kako knjiga nestaje u plamenu. Najzad prodžarasmo mašicama preostali pepeo. – Sad je gotovo! – reče Krsto s olakšanjem. – Nije gotovo! – pobuni se De-De-Ha. –Još se nismo osvetili pazitelju Smrdonji. – Tako je, tako je! – dočeka čitava grupa. Opet navali smo na Smrdonjinu ladicu i razbacasmo mu knjige i sveske po čitavoj učionici, a njegovu omiljenu kolonjsku vodu izli smo do posljednje kapi na internatskog mačka "Đoku", koji se bio uvukao za nama još od početka i čitavo vrijeme pratio Dulu Hajduka, znajući iz iskustva da se ovaj obnoć smuca po internatu samo zbog tuđih kofera i ormana s hranom. – Evo, Đoko, da i ti vidiš neku vajdu od Smrdonje! Vratili smo se u spavaonicu srećni i olakšani i brzo zaspali uprkos tolikim noćnim uzbuđenjima. Niko nije ni mislio na ono što nas, možda, čeka sjutra kad se otkrije naš smjeli podvig. Nek bude šta će biti, mi se osvetismo!